Until I See You
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Derek is completely bored at a party, and the thing to make hime perk up, is enough to make him wonder what insane thing is happening to the world. And maybe what was in the punch! Oneshot! R&R!


**New day. New story.**

**Surprise, surprise:)**

**Well, I hope you like it!**

Derek yawned as he slid farther down on the random chair he had plopped himself down on.

_Well...this is...different. _Derek thought as he looked around at what was happening around him.

The music was loud and blasting. There were people everywhere. Guys who thought they were rockers and emo, and pimps, and gangsters.

Girls who looked like whores and liked it, as all the drunk guys flocked around them, for the girls were quite wasted themselves. Several of these girls also flocked themselves around _him._ For once, he could care less.

He was bored out of his mind. He had no idea how this could happen. The girls were all over him. He ignored them. Then tuned the music out and tucked himself as far into the chair as he could.

He wasn't interested in partying, or girls. He hadn't even picked up a plastic cup of beer, yet. He was completely alcohol free.

_This just isn't normal._

"D-dude, what the hella-are you doing-g?" Sam slurred as he stumbled over to his best friend, a plastic cup in his hand, it's contents sloshing around. "You're Derek Venturi-ii, man. You don't sit-t in corners at slamming _partays! _You get smashed, and you hook up with some scantily clad chick!"

"Sorry, Sammy boy. I am _not_ in the mood." Derek replies dryly as he yawns once again.

Sam blinked at him several times before stumbling off in another direction. A girl in a black leather mini loops her arm in his as he passes by.

_Blah, blah, blah. How am I so bored, really? How?_

Derek had been all ready to go to this party. SO ready. Then damn Casey had come out of her damn room.

"Party time, right Venturi?" Casey chided, passing him in the living room.

"Damn, I was hoping you were going to stay locked up in your room until I left..."

Derek trailed off when he actually looked up to see Casey. His mouth slightly opened when he saw her.

Her hair was in soft waves surrounding her face with some pulled up on top, while the rest cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a white tank top and a black pleated mini skirt, and gray leggings. Black slightly rimmed her eyes, and her skin looked slightly bronzed.

_Not the way Casey usually looks_. Derek thought as his eyes roved over her as she searched the living room for something.

_Wow she has nice legs. Why are you looking at her legs? You shouldn't be looking at her legs. She's your stepsister, man. And yet, I'm still looking at her legs. Okay, definitely time to stop._

Derek forced himself to stop looking at Casey.

He cleared his throat, before managing to say, "What-what are you looking for?"

"Oh...this!" she said, triumphantly holding up a tiny black knit shrug, which she put on over her shoulders.

_Still hot. Damn it!_ Derek silently scolded himself for thinking anything like that about Casey.

"Why are you getting all dressed?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm going to Nick Barrett's party."

"What!?" Derek almost shouted.

Casey turned and looked at Derek.

"Me. Go. Nick. Barrett. Party." Casey said slowly as if Derek was retarded.

"No, no, no. You can't be going to Nick Barrett's party." Derek said.

"Oh, really? And why not?" Casey asked, putting hand on her hip.

"Because, I'm going to that party!"

"So?"

"So? So? Why are you even going? You're not a party person!"

"Well, if you must know, I felt like going out, and Nick invited me, so I decided to go."

"Nick? Nick invited _you? _What's happening to the world" Derek said.

"Oh ha, ha." Casey said.

"But, seriously-"

"No, Derek. I am going to that party. I don't get what your problem with it is. I mean, you'll be drunk, and surrounded by all the liquored up cheerleaders in skirts that could pass as belts, and tops that barely cover their nipples, and I'll be really far away from you, trying to have a good time.

"But-"

"I'm going to hang out at Emily's until the party. She's coming with me. See you later." Casey brushed him off, grabbing a small bag, and leaving the house.

Derek sat on the couch fuming. Why didn't he want her at the party? Well, there were obvious reasons, like he loathed her, and liked being able to go places he knew he wouldn't see her, especially since he lived with her. Those were obvious.

But then there were some underlying reasons Derek did not want Casey attending the party. He didn't want to have to save her. Like, he didn't want to take her home. And he didn't want to drag some guy away from her. Because with the way Casey looked, he wouldn't be surprised if some drunk bastard tried something.

Derek was surprised at how protective he felt over Casey. It kind of weirded him out. And it still weirded him out, now that he was sitting in a party, bored out of his mind.

"Hey Derek, want to dance?" he heard a voice whisper into his ear. He turned his head slightly to see a girl he went to school with, that he had been flirting with, Layla Olson.

"No." Derek said dryly, turning his head away.

"Oh...well do you want to go upstairs?" he could almost hear the slutty grin on her face.

"No." he said. He couldn't believe it, but he wanted nothing to do with her. At all. She kind of made him mad. Like how much of a whore she was angered him. _Not like Casey. _He heard himself think. _Casey's classy, and quaint. _

He heard Layla scoff, and bounce off somewhere, grabbing a drink on the way. Apparently she wasn't used to being rejected.

Then Derek realized what he had been thinking. Casey. Classy. Whoa. Well, she was classy. Yeah, she looked tremendously hot earlier, but in a way he wasn't used to seeing.

Even in a skirt and a tank top, it wasn't the kind of skirt and tank top that all the other girls wore. The skirt was just above her knees and the tank top covered her stomach completely. Yet, she still looked great, but didn't look like used, slutty trash.

_Why am I still thinking Casey is hot? Why am I still thinking about Casey at all. I mean, a sexy girl just offered herself to me, and I turned her down, and then the first thing I thought of was Casey. What is wrong with me?_

Derek shook himself a bit, and felt himself slide down in the chair again. He forced himself to sit up. He didn't want to fall asleep. Who knew what kind of drunk wacko chick might violate him if he passed out, or if Layla would come back for revenge.

He sat there, feeling like he as about to drool, when the strangest thing that could possibly happen happened.

He saw this girl, and suddenly, he felt like a cliché on acid. How so? Well, maybe because when he saw this girl, walking with a bunch of people around her, everything around him seemed to be blurred and in fast forward, but he felt like he was in slow motion, and so was the girl. And to him, the girl looked like a complete goddess. Like she was glowing, and there was wind in her hair.

"Hey Derek." Casey grinned and waggled her fingers mockingly at him as she passed by, and everything seemed to go back to normal.

Derek stared after, feeling the wind had just been knocked out of him. Also like he was some little teenager who liked their best friend's older sister. Except it wasn't his best friend's.

_What the hell is in the punch? _Derek thought. _Wait! I didn't have any punch! Or anything to drink._

"Oh, God." he said to himself.

And suddenly he wanted to be at home, because home was away from this party, and because home, well home was where Casey lived.

**Okay! There it is.**

**I don't plan on updating, unless I get some real inspiration, which currently, I do not have anymore of for this story.**

**But I hope everyone liked it.**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this story so I could really use some reader feedback, meaning:**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!**

**I'd completely appreciate it, much more than you know.**

**Love!**

♥**XO♥XO♥**

**HeartsHugs&Kisses**

**-Tarryn**


End file.
